Guitar Hero DS
KISS YOUR AIR GUITAR GOODBYE! Revex Guitar Game gives you all the thrill and excitement of being a rock star without leaving your home!! Revex Guitar Game features: * Over 30 of the greatest rock songs of all time! * 4 Difficulty Levels - Easy, Medium, Hard and Expert * 6 Venues that range from basamento parties to sold out stadiums * 8 Different Characters with their own unique style of playing * An Insanely Fun 2-Player Mode * Pull off real guitar moves like chords, note bends, and hammer-ons! * Strum in time to the guitar notes as they scroll at you The Rockin' Soundtrack Includes: * The White Stripes * Queen * The Doors * Def Leppard * AC/DC * Vampire Weekend * The Strokes * Jet * Aerosmith * Van Halen * Iron Maiden * Soundgarden * Franz Ferdinand * Ugly Kid Joe * Eagles * Ratt * Judas Priest * Megadeth * Featuring FIRE IT UP from the HITS CD SKULLAGE by Zakk Wylde's Black Label Society } ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="70" | Año ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="225" | Canción ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="225" | Intérprete(s) ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="225" | Tier ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="70" | Genero |- | 1976 || "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap" || AC/DC || 1. Opening Licks || Hard Rock |- | 2002 || "Fell in Love with a Girl || The White Stripes || 1. Opening Licks || Garage Punk |- | 1974 || "Stone Cold Crazy" || Queen || 1. Opening Licks || Thrash Metal |- | 1968 || "Hello, I Love You" || The Doors || 1. Opening Licks || Rock |- | 1990 || "Cherry Pie || Warrant || 1. Opening Licks (encore) || Glam Metal |- | 1983 || "Rock of Ages" || Def Leppard || 2. Axe-Grinders || Hard Rock |- | 2003 || "Seven Nation Army" || The White Stripes || 2. Axe-Grinders || Alt. Rock |- | 2009 || "Cousins" || Vampire Weekend || 2. Axe-Grinders || Indie Rock |- | 2006 || "You Only Live Once" || The Strokes || 2. Axe-Grinders || Indie Rock |- | 2003 || "Are You Gonna Be My Girl" || Jet || 2. Axe-Grinders (encore) || Hard Rock |- | 1973 || "Dream On" || Aerosmith || 3. Thrash and Burn || Hard Rock |- | 1982 || "Run to the Hills" || Iron Maiden || 3. Thrash and Burn || Heavy Metal |- | 1977 || "Black Betty" || Ram Jam || 3. Thrash and Burn || Blues Rock |- | 2003 || "I Believe in a Thing Called Love" || The Darkness || 3. Thrash and Burn || Hard Rock |- | 1984 || "Panama" || Van Halen || 3. Thrash and Burn (encore) || Heavy Metal |- | 2004 || "Reptilia" || The Strokes || 4. Return of the Shred || Alt. Rock |- | 1994 || "Black Hole Sun" || Soundgarden || 4. Return of the Shred || Alt. Rock |- | 2003 || "Take Me Out" || Franz Ferdinand || 4. Return of the Shred || Indie Rock |- | 1992 || "Everything About You" || Ugly Kid Joe || 4. Return of the Shred || Glam Metal |- | 1981 || "Working for the Weekend" || Loverboy || 4. Return of the Shred (encore) || Hard Rock |- | 1987 || "Welcome to the Jungle" || Guns N' Roses || 5. Fret-Burners || Hard Rock |- | 2006 || "The Great Escape" || Boys Like Girls || 5. Fret-Burners || Alt. Rock |- | 1997 || "Semi-Charmed Life" || Third Eye Blind || 5. Fret-Burners || Alt. Rock |- | 1977 || "Hotel California" || Eagles || 5. Fret-Burners || Classic Rock |- | 1984 || "Round and Round" || Ratt || 5. Fret-Burners (encore) || Glam Metal |- | 1997 || "Everlong" || Foo Fighters || 6. Face Melters || Alt. Rock |- | 1991 || "Enter Sandman" || Metallica || 6. Face Melters || Heavy Metal |- | 1978 || "Sultans of Swing" || Dire Straits || 6. Face Melters || Rock |- | 1990 || "Painkiller" || Judas Priest || 6. Face Melters || Heavy Metal |- | 1990 || "Holy Wars... The Punishment Due" || Megadeth || 6. Face Melters (encore) || Thrash Metal |- | 1984 || "Hot for Teacher" || Van Halen || Credits || Heavy Metal |} DLC } ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="70" | Año ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="225" | Canción ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="225" | Intérprete(s) ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="70" | Genero |- | 2013 || "Back in the Game" || Airbourne || Heavy Metal |- | 1991 || "Bad Apples" || Guns N' Roses || Hard Rock |- | 1983 || "Breaking the Chains" || Dokken || Heavy Metal |- | 1999 || "Californication" || Red Hot Chili Peppers || Alt. Rock |- | 1986 || "Cherokee" || Europe || Glam Metal |- | 1991 || "Come as You Are" || Nirvana || Grunge |- | 2005 || "Dimension" || Wolfmother || Hard Rock |- | 2005 || "Do What You Want" || OK Go || Rock |- | 1991 || "Give It Away" || Red Hot Chili Peppers || Funk Rock |- | 2005 || "Helicopter" || Bloc Party || Alt. Rock |- | 1989 || "I Remember You" || Skid Row || Power Ballad |- | 2005 || "I'm Shipping Up to Boston" || Dropkick Murphys || Celtic Rock |- | 1970 || "Immigrant Song" || Led Zeppelin || Classic Rock |- | 1991 || "Innuendo" || Queen || Progressive Rock |- | 1970 || "Iron Man" || Black Sabbath || Heavy Metal |- | 1975 || "Kashmir" || Led Zeppelin || Classic Rock |- | 2001 || "Last Nite" || The Strokes || Indie Rock |- | 2005 || "Love Train" || Wolfmother || Hard Rock |- | 2009 || "New Moon Rising" || Wolfmother || Hard Rock |- | 1966 || "Paint It, Black" || The Rolling Stones || Rock |- | 1977 || "Psycho Killer" || Talking Heads || New Wave |- | 1970 || "Roadhouse Blues" || The Doors || Blues Rock |- | 1986 || "Rock the Night" || Europe || Glam Metal |- | 2008 || "S.U.P.R.A.H.U.M.A.N." || ProtoShredanoid || Rock |- | 1969 || "Space Oddity" || David Bowie || Art Pop |- | 1971 || "Stairway to Heaven" || Led Zeppelin || Classic Rock |- | 1981 || "Stray Cat Strut" || Stray Cats || Rockabilly |- | 1981 || "The Stroke" || Billy Squier || Rock |- | 1990 || "Thunderstruck" || AC/DC || Hard Rock |- | 1981 || "Tom Sawyer" || Rush || Progressive Rock |- | 1979 || "Touch Too Much" || AC/DC || Hard Rock |- | 1982 || "White Wedding" || Billy Idol || Hard Rock |- | 1980 || "Women in Uniform" || Iron Maiden || Heavy Metal |- | 2008 || "You Better Pray" || The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus || Alt. Rock |- | 1989 || "Youth Gone Wild" || Skid Row || Glam Metal |}